Book of Cogniotanas
Purpose The purpose of the Book of Cogniotanas was to provide an accurate account of history that wasn't falsified by the Council of Germanicus, and to provide a guide to the future actions taken by the twelve Valeriana Cults. Contents Book One Book One was originally written by Valeriana and a small group of former Roman scientists and philosophers. It goes through possible origins of the earth, Magic, and the Deum Verum. It also questions whether or not the Deum Verum actually exists, and if not, what could possibly be producing Magic. It also asks many questions about the nature of the world and the events that have just befallen Valeriana and the world at large. Book One provides a basis for all philosophy conducted by the Valeriana Cults. Book Two Book Two was originally written by Valeriana and a small group of former Roman scientists and philosophers. It provides a summary of all world history from Ancient Egypt to the revolts of Ansobert Germanicus against the Roman Empire. This is one of the only non-falsified accounts of world history according to the Valeriana Cults. This is somewhat believable, seeing as it's one of the few documents, not in complete possession by the Council of Germanica that describes battles and other important events as having heavily used Magic. Something that would have been done a lot, before Magic was kept secret from the world Book Three Book Three was originally written by Valeriana and a small group of former Roman scientists and philosophers, and was edited by the Scribe Cogniotanas. It describes what the early life of Ansobert Germanicus was probably like. This also describes his deal with Eutropios, and his revolt against Rome. It describes what Vinum Deus Sigils, and Vinum Deum Verum Sigils are and what they allowed you to do, but didn't provide any reliable accounts. Book Four Book Four was originally written by Valeriana and a small group of former Roman scientists and philosophers, and was also edited by the Scribe Cogniotanas. It describes Ansobert Germanicus' Roman Campaign and what the Romans did to combat it. It provides accurate, first hand accounts of the final days of the Roman Empire from it's authors. Book Five Book Five was solely written by Scribe Cogniotanas. It provides the only known record of the events of the First War of Humanity from Scribe Cogniotanas. Book Five is a massive mystery, seeing as though Scribe Cogniotanas should have been reduced to nothing but his soul during the First War of Humanity and the amount of detail in it shouldn't have been possible for one person to record in the time that the First War of Humanity allowed him. Book Six Book Six was solely written by Scribe Cogniotanas. It provides one of the two known records of the events of Ansobert Germanicus' True Conquests. Book Six is a massive mystery, seeing as though the information recorded should have only been known by Ansobert Germanicus, and his only son, Ramirus Germanicus. Book Seven Book Seven was written by Scribe Cogniotanas, and edited partially by Valeriana before her death. It describes the founding of the Council of Germanica, and the Valeriana Cults. Book Seven also provides the basis for the military doctrine of the Valeriana Cults. It ends with Ramirus Germanicus killing Valeriana. Book Eight Book Eight was written by the first twelve leaders of the Valeriana Cults many years after the original seven books were written. It questions the mysteries surrounding Books Five and Six. This is also the first time anyone writing the Book of Cogniotanas, questions just who Scribe Cogniotanas was, and just why the entire book was named after him. Sure enough, earlier in the Book of Cogniotanas, he just appeared with no mention of who he was, where he came from, or why Valeriana trusted him. This ends with the twelve leaders acknowledging that no one will ever know the answer to those questions seeing as though all the original authors, including Valeriana were dead, and the current whereabouts of Scribe Cogniotanas were unknown, not even whether or not he was still alive. Book Nine Book Nine provided a history of the Valeriana Cults and the Council of Germanica up to when Isodor was going to become Tsar of Muscovy. It was written when this happened since there needed to be a transition to the major things that Isodor was about to do. Book Ten Book Ten describes Isodor Sokolov's rise to power, his adoption of the alias "Nova Deus", the creation of the angels, the creation of the Fallen Angel, and his attacks against both the Valeriana Cults and the Council of Germanicus. It ends with Isodor completely wiping out the Russian Valeriana Cult, and a large portion of the Germanicus boodline, and most of the men and resources of the Council of Germanica in Europe. Book Eleven Book Eleven describes Auda Germanicus' rise to power over the Council of Germanica and her very controversial Russian Campaign. During the course of the book, she allies with the Valeriana Cults, betrays the Valeriana Cults, completely destroys two Valeriana Cults, causes the deaths of millions of ethnic russians and slavs, founded a dedicated military force for the Council of Germanica in the first time in centuries, executes almost the Nova Deus' entire army, and nearly kills the Nova Deus outright. Towards the end, the Nova Deus's skeleton group of supporters, sympathisers, and angels were pushed all the way back to the Urals. Auda the Arsonist as she was now known tried multiple times to end it there but it ended in stalemate. What was left of the Nova Deus's army founded the Children of the Nova Deus resistance group. The Nova Deus himself fled to an unknown location somewhere in the world, declaring that he would sleep for centuries, and then come back for a sure victory for the Second War of Humanity when his children awoke him. Book Twelve Book Twelve describes the history of the Council of Germanica, the Valeriana Cults, and the Children of the Nova Deus up to the Europan Civil War. This needed to be written for the same reason that Book Nine had to be written. Times were changing and the events leading up to these changes needed to be in one place for future reference. Book Thirteen Book Thirteen is unique in the fact that there were technically two different Book Thirteens. The first was written by the remaining leaders of the Valeriana Cults and was never finished before all known copies were destroyed by the Council of Germanica and the Children of the Nova Deus. The second Book Thirteen was written by Josef Lorentz several decades after the defeat of the United Alliances and the destruction of all the Valeriana Cults except the English Valeriana Cult. It provides Josef Lorentz's first hand account of the Europan Civil War and all the events that followed it up to the 1970s, when he wrote it.